Date Dilemma
by Chakotay
Summary: Should Lizzie go with Mr. Unpopular or Ethan? Okay, I finally fixed this!
1. Kate's big mouth

Date Dilemma P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Date Dilemma

Disclaimer's note: I do not own Lizzie McGuire and I am not making any cash out of this.

Chapter 1

Setting: school halls

Gordo: So you guys remember, if no one asks you to the dance, or you don't ask anyone else to it, I will always be free.

Lizzie: That's okay, I'll try asking someone.

Miranda: Who!?

Lizzie (jokingly): I am sorry, but that information is classified.

Gordo: I swear, if it's that Ethan guy………

Ethan walks up to them

Ethan: Hey, Lizzie, how ya doing?

Lizzie: um, um, Ethan, I was wondering if…..

Kate walks in

Kate: Oh hello Ethan! We are going to have sooo much fun at the dance!

Ethan: SSSSSHHHHHHHH! Lizzie is trying to talk! Yes Lizzie?

Animated Lizzie: Ouch!

Lizzie: Never mind.

Ethan: Okay.

Miranda (while walking away): That had to hurt.

Gordo: You were going to ask him? I can't believe this.

Miranda: Look Gordo, Lizzie was just seriously put down, so keep you Ethan comments to yourself.

Setting: McGuire house

Matt: Mom! Dad! Guess what!

Dad: What?

Matt: You know how even though Lanny and I are best friends, you have never met his parents?

Mom: You know what, that's right! They must think we are terrible people!

Matt: Nope. They invited us all to dinner! 

Dad: That's great!

Matt: Yeah! You guys are going to love them! Except, they don't talk much.

Dad talking to mom quietly: Must run in the family.


	2. John

Chapter 2 P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

I am so sorry! My story got messed up! here is the real chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Setting: School Halls

Miranda: So who are you going to ask now?

Lizzie: I don't know. I only really thought about Ethan.

Gordo: Now that is just sad.

Kid walks to Lizzie

Kid: Lizzie?

Lizzie: Yes John?

John: I was just wondering if, um, you would like to come to the dance with me.

Lizzie: Sure, why not?

John: Wow! Thanks!

Miranda: Well, I guess I'll be going with you Gordo

Gordo: Yup

Setting:McGuire House

Matt (on phone): Well Lanny, my Mom and Dad said yes! We'll be over tomorrow at six.

(hangs up)

Lizzie: Wait Mom, you are going to Lanny's house tomorrow? that kid is so creepy!

Mom: We're just goingfor dinner.

Lizzie: Oh, by the way, John asked me to the dance.. He's an okay kid.

Mom: That's wonderful I remember when…….

Animated Lizzie: Oh No! There goes mom! taking me down memory lane for the 124367th time!

Lizzie: Yeah. That's great mom, just don't tell dad.

Dad walks in. 

Dad: Don't tell me what?

Mom: Lizzie has date!

Lizzie: Mom!

Dad: Who?

Lizzie: John!

Dad: When?

Lizzie: At the Dance!

Dad: Has he ever had a drug problem or spent time in the big house?

Mom: Sam!

Dad: What?

Mom: Don't you think you're being a little over-protective?

Dad: But..

Mom: Lizzie is responsible! She would say no if he was a bad person!

Lizzie: Besides Dad, you met him before and said he was really nice.

Dad: Oh, that kid at that place….

Lizzie: Yes dad.


	3. Gordo's Eyebrow

P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Setting: School halls

Gordo: John is really excited about the dance.

Lizzie: Really?

Gordo: Yeah. In chemistry he was so excited, it distracted him, and he burnt off half my eyebrow.

Miranda: Oh. I thought you just started shaving between 6th and 7th period.

Animated Lizzie: I knew there was something different about him!

Gordo: One note of advice, never put dry ice on one's face.

Setting: McGuire house

Mom: Oh Lizzie, Matt said that Lanny said that his parents would love for you to come.

Lizzie: That little dweeb just said that so he could ruin my evening!

Matt: Like I want you to come!

Setting: tomorrow at five fifty-nine on Lanny's front porch.

Lizzie: This better be worth it Matt!

Mom: You two be quiet!

Dad: Well, here goes nothing.(rings doorbell)

What will happen? Will Lanny's parent's talk? Who will be behind the door?(will Gordo's eyebrow grow back?) Review and wait till I make Chapter 4!


End file.
